At the present time, relatively inexpensive disposable contact lenses have become available through doctors, opticians and even through mail-order houses. Such lenses come in small packages and they are in effect dispensed without having the parameters of the lenses checked and inspected by a doctor or other capable professional. Contact lenses should be inspected so that the diameter, power and base curve can be verified and the edges should be inspected to see that they are not irregular or damaged. The overall lens quality should be checked and it should be determined that there are no bacteria, fungi or other debris on the lens or in the case.
At the present time such disposable, pre-packaged lenses are in such packages that they cannot be inspected and the wearer cannot tell if he has a perfect lens or if there is any problem with the lens which prohibit his wearing the lens.